Wishing it Was
by techychic
Summary: An insident during a training session has Vegeta thinking about Goku. YAOI!!! mild violence


Disclaimer- I do not own DBZ or any of its characters. `Wishing it was' is copy right of eagle-eye cherry but I do own both of his CD's. There is no profit being made off of this so don't bother to sue.  
  


Warning- OOC at time (maybe always), YAOI if you don't like that kinda stuff than don't read this, tinny bit of violence.  
  


This is my first DBZ fic as well as my first songfic so please be kind. Also please R&R ^_^ thanks.  
  


By: techychic  
  


Email: techychic02@yahoo.com  
  


AIM: deadgoddess165  
  


Archive: sure just email me please :)  
  
  


Wishing It Was  
  


{Beauty and grace is what touches me most  
Good times can put me in fear  
I always feel safe when things are bad  
So I cannot let you come near}  
  


Vegeta was standing by the shore of the beach, eyes closed, the low tide of water came up to his feet. He could feel Kakarotto coming to him, he tried hard to ignore the feelings the other Saiyan brought out. He could remember all of their sparring sessions in vivid detail. The almost ethereal grace of his moves as he avoided my hits, the scent of his skin as he flew past me.  
  


{It seems that I thrive on the dark side of things  
I always feel alive when the death bell rings  
Now you have come and bring out the tears in me}

  
No, I cannot think of him this way, I never thought this way about anyone. Besides, we are both married him to that greedy bitch Chi-chi and me to that loud mouthed shrew Bulma. I wonder when I became so emotional; I once was the perfect warrior cold and heartless.  
  


{Pain never makes me cry  
But happiness does  
It's so strange to watch my life walk by  
Wishing it was  
Wishing it was more like a fantasy  
Where everyday surprises me  
Wishing it was}  
  


I keep repeating the day that Kakkaroto bared his soul to me over in my mind, during our last training session...  
  


///Vegeta blocked a blinding secession of punches from Goku. Something seemed to distract the larger saiyan, and Vegeta quickly pressed his advantage attacking him with much fury. Goku's eyes widened as his mind was brought back to the present by a brutal blow to his back. Face down on the ground unable to quite grasp his present situation, his mind and heart raced as his body was continually beaten. Vegeta stopped his continual assault on Kakarott and grabbed he arms and placed his foot on Goku's back and started to pull. The popping of bones could not be heard as Goku screamed in agony.  
"Please Vegeta stop, I love you please stop!" Vegeta froze, but he did not let go of his arms. "Vegeta please if you ever loved me please stop!" Vegeta released his hold, Goku's arms dropped limply to the ground. Vegeta took a few steps back then he was gone leaving Goku behind///  
  


{This feeling won't last  
Cause I can not survive  
I tell you I've been here before}  
  


Yes, I Vegeta Prince of all Saiyans admits to being apprehensive, but only about what could happen. I can't go on living this like this, I feel like I'm torn between two worlds, one of denial and depression and one that could mean love and happiness forever. But do I deserve that happiness?  
  


{When it's movin' this fast

  
It's a matter of time

  
One of us walks out that door}  
  


It's all moving so quickly what if it doesn't work out. Our friendship will be destroyed along with my soul. Or will I be the one to break your heart by walking away from you? No that I would never do.  
  


{It seems that I thrive on the dark side of things  
I always feel alive when the death bell rings  
Now you come and you bring out the tears in me}

Just like me to look at the negative side of this. In the past all that it took to make me happy was to see suffering and death. But when you were killed in front of my eyes it was like a slap to my face tearing me out of my world. Now your standing before me wiping the tears from my face.  
  


{Give this some thought  
And I'm sure you will know  
This is the way it must be}  
"Vegeta can't you see this is supposed to happen," Goku whispered softly as held the smaller man close, one hand stroking the others dark hair. "I love you so much Vegeta" Goku pulled slightly away form Vegeta "I know how you feel so I don't need an answer back." Goku lightly kissed Vegeta on the cheek tasting the salt of his tears.  
  


{Emotions will rise  
  


Emotions will flow  
  


You bring out the tears in me}  
  


Yes this is where I belong in his arms. Vegeta captured Goku's lips in a searing kiss and then pulled away. "You may not need to hear it, but I need to say it" he looked into Goku's endless dark eyes "I love you Kakarotto." And this time it was Vegeta who was kissing the tears away.

The End

^_^ Techy


End file.
